Only for you
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: He can be the sunshine. He can be the rail line. He can be the stormy wind...only for her. (Belated birthday gift to lightningblade49)


**Hi folks! Hope everyone and everything is alright. Its my 2nd fic of Pokemon. Although I write for beyblade usually, but an idea crossed my mind and that's why I am writing this one shot.**

 **Dedicated to: Lightningblade49**

 **So here it goes...**

 **Warning: Character death, mention of raping.**

The whole pallet town was covered with the sheet of black darkness. Why not? Which city remains in sunlight right at 12.00 am? Even the moonlight couldn't be seen. Everywhere was a certain silence, a certain quietness. The chirping of night insect-pokemons could be heard sometimes. Sometimes, people could hear the sound of flying of crobats, zubats, golbats, noctowls and hoothoots.

Hondours and hondooms were howling, standing at the cliff of hills. Everyone was sleeping very peacefully. Excluding one. The raven haired pokemon trainer was sitting on his bed. Night breeze was entering into his bedroom through his opened windows, blowing the curtains. It was also making his zet colored bangs blow. Droplets of tears were flowing down from his eyes, getting his cheeks drenched. His hands were clenched. He was trying his best to tolerate a sharp pain which was going through his inside, his heart.

But it was intolerable. Every night, that pain snatched his sleep. It ruined the happiness, the color, the peace, the celebration and enjoyment of his life. It didn't come in his life before. Rather, it was given.

By a certain orange haired girl.

Whose eyes were sapphire blue, reminded him of deep Pacific ocean.

Whose skin was bright like sandalwood.

Whose smile was sweeter than honey.

Misty.

"I miss you." Whispered he, "Why did you leave me in this way? Why?"

 **Flashback:-**

"May I go with you?" asked he, worriedly, "Can you manage?"

"Don't worry, Ash." Said she, smilingly, parting his shoulder, "I myself can manage."

He smiled and nodded. Then he said, "Take care of yourself and our unborn princess, Mist."

"I'll. " Said she, "See you." As she left the room. Ash stared at her until she left. Then he made some tea for himself, had it, played with pikachu and other pokemons, trained them for a while. His two hours were passed in this way. Then he turned his television on. Leaning his head and back against his sofa, he was watching news. Suddenly, his eyes were stuck at a headline which was "In Pallet city, one lady died in a street accident."

"Street accident?" Thought he, "Nowadays this city is being unsuitable for living safely and peacefully. Let it be, I think I should call Misty at once. Two hours have gone but she hasn't returned yet."

Bringing his mobile, he called his wife. As the receiver received the phone, he spoke, "Hello Misty, where're you?"

"Excuse me, who are you speaking?" Ash heard another unfamiliar voice and became surprised.

"I'm the husband of the owner of this phone through which you are talking." Said he, trying his best to be calm, "Where's she?"

"Pardon me, Mister." Said the voice, "But here occurred an accident. An orange haired lady died at the spot. I'm talking through her phone."

Ash's eyes became widened with shock. He couldn't believe his own ears. He felt like his whole world had been destroyed in a single moment in front of his eyes.

"Hello? Hello?" The voice kept saying, "Are you hearing me?"

Slowly, the phone dropped on the floor from his hand.

 **(Flash forward):-**

"Pika! Pikachu!"

The yellow mouse yelled as his best friend looked at him and tried to smile a bit forcefully. That smile was lifeless. He said, "I am alright, Pikachu. Don't worry."

The electric mouse jumped and landed on his lap. Ash brushed his fingers through his soft fur. Being comforted, pikachu closed his eyes.

"Now there remain only we to take care of each other. " Thought the boy.

"Kring Kring! Kring Kring!"

Ash frowned as he heard the sound of calling bell ringing. He thought, "Who can be here at this moment?"

He looked at his partner. The red dotted-cheeked creature fell asleep already. He made him lie on the bed and went to the doorway for checking who had come.

Opening the door, he thought that it was Brock. Often he came to him and showed pictures of beautiful girls. He tried to comfort him and said if he wanna get married again. Of course the reply that came from Ash was negative. Misty was all he possessed. He couldn't love any other girl.

But there wasn't Brock. There was another blond haired girl, whose sapphire blue eyes were glittering with tears. She was wearing a white half sleeved top and black jeans, with a red sleeveless lace jacket. Looking at her eyes, the pikachu owner remembered of a certain blue-eyed girl, who left him. And she will never come back.

"Serena, you're here?" Ash asked somehow, with a surprised voice, "At this hour? Do you need anything?"

"Ash...actually I need to stay for a night here." Said she, looking down at the floor. Tears were almost falling down from her eyes, "Don't worry, I won't stay here forever. But if you don't want me stay here, then its alright..."

"No Serena, no problem. " Said he, "You may stay here. But what happened? Is everything alright?"

"Well..." the girl started, but suddenly she felt the entirely world being faded. Losing control on her own balance, she was about to fall on floor but before that, two arms caught her protectively. Lifting her in a bridal style, he took her in her room.

...

"What? You're...pregnant?" Asked the boy, being surprised.

Being quiet for a few seconds, she uttered slowly, "Yes, I am."

"But how? " Asked Ash, "Ever since I knew that neither you are married, nor you have any boyfriend or partner. Then how have you got yourself pregnant?"

"I was forced. " Said she, trying her best to be calm, "Two months ago, I was returning from my office. Suddenly, some bad guys got on the bus and forcefully got me down. Then..."

Closing her eyes, she gasped. Then opening them again, she spoke, "I don't want to say or remember that incident. My father drove me out. Mom tried a lot to talk with him but he didn't step behind from his decision. He didn't let me pack my clothes even. I had to resign from my job also. I took shelter in a house. In return, I used to teach the kids of the family. But today they have got to know about all things behind my pregnancy. So, I have to leave that house as well. I know, you've started hating me now. It's natural. After that incident, I have lost my self respect, my image, my virginity, my purity, my job, my friends and family -everything. It's normal that you will also lose the respect for me. I'll go tomorrow before the sunrise, I promise."

Ash didn't utter anything. He kept staring at her. He wasn't blinking even. He was thinking how anyone could do that with a serene girl like her. How beautiful she is! Her blonde hair just looked like bright sunshine. Her blue orbs were like the deep water of ocean. Her smile was sweeter than honey. Such a sweet smile...She...she used to hold on her face. Her eyes, her smile were now reminding him of his late wife. She was also a beautiful, serene lady. What would happen if Misty was in Serena's shoes? Would he leave her in that way? Could he do that being a loving and caring husband?

Seeing him being calm and quiet at all, she smiled weakly. Standing up from the bed, she said, "I've got your answer, Ash. You won't let me stay here for a single moment right now. I didn't expect any alternative from you. Alright, I am leaving. Thanks for letting me stay here though the period was short. I will be grateful to you forever."

"But...where will you go?" Asked the raven haired boy, not looking at her.

"I will go there where my eyes want to see. I will go there where my legs want to carry me." Said the blondie, as she was about to step forward but before that, she felt someone holding hem wrist tightly. She looked behind and gasped. That was none but the housemaster.

"What did you think?" He asked, "You will ask and I'll let you go? How could you think that?"

"But Ash..." Serena tried to say something but Ash stopped her and said, "If anyone did something wrong with you, then he would be guilty, not you. You didn't do anything wrong. Then how can you be punished for that guilt what you didn't commit at all? You can stay here, Serena. Nope, you will...you must stay here I think."

"Are you taking pity on me?" Asked the blue-eyed girl.

"No, I am not." Said the boy, "I am doing the right thing I know. You need justice and I am getting it to you. Serena, I am also suffering from utter grief right now. My only source of happiness, joy and color has left me forever. Yes, Misty is no more with me. You know, when I looked at your eyes, they reminded me of her. She used to gaze at me just like you. When you smiled, don't know why I thought... suddenly I thought my dead wife is sitting in front of me. The same accident might happen with her. In that circumstance, I couldn't leave her ever. If I could do that with my wife, then why not with you? What's your guilt, Serena?"

Serena kept her head down. Her eyes were glittering with the tears of gratefulness. She simply sniffed and all on a sudden, rushing towards Ash, she tightly embraced him. Ash felt his t-shirt getting drenched with teardrops. He didn't mind rather he also wrapped his hands around her and pulled her closer to his chest. He felt again Misty hugging him. His embrace became tight. He thought if he left her, he would lose her. But he had lost her at once. He didn't want to lose her anymore. He silently pressed his lips at the top of her head. She raised her head and gazed at his face.

"Do you want to spend your whole life with me, Serena?" He asked.

She hadn't enough energy in herself to speak a single word. But her glittering eyes and blushing smile told him one thing.

That she is ready.

 _ **I can be the sunshine,**_

 _ **I can be the rail line,**_

 _ **I can be the stormy wind,**_

 _ **Only for you...**_

 _ **...**_

 **Alright, it's finished. Please read and review. Sorry lb, that was belated birthday gift because there was shortage of time. Hope you will like this. So, see ya!**

 **-Misty (^_^)**


End file.
